Alot Has Changed
by oxIrishBella14xo
Summary: Edward never came back in New Moon and Bella has her own family now. Four years later. What will Edward say?HAs he moved on?HAs she? BxE PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys! I'm so sorry about not updating sooner but I had to play at a football game and then I had homecoming so yeah…so I didn't update sooner! Here is the new story I promised! I hope you like it!**

Chapter 1: This is me

It has been almost four years since the love of my life – or unlife…whatever- left me. I loved him so much and –even though it is wrong- I still do. I didn't know it when he left – not that I'd use it to make him stay- but was pregnant with his triplets!

My name is Bella Cauzlouski. My real name was Isabella Swan but I haven't used that name in a while. See, about a month before I had my children, I befriended another vampire- David- he didn't like drinking from humans but it was all he had ever known. My love – Edward- was a vampire but his family drank from animals so that they were less of monsters and more civilized.

David and I don't love each other but are closer than lovers. He changed me –on my request- into a vampire after I gave birth to the triplets. He promised to treat them as his kids and spoil them like his nice and nephews…while I adjusted to human blood. (**She taught him to drink animal blood and he could control being around them for long periods of time.)**

When I was changed I found I was still as repulsed by blood as I was when I was human. I was ecstatic that I didn't have to leave my children. Everywhere David, the kids and I go, David poses and their father and my husband. We have wedding rings we got for each other even though we aren't married. We have always kissed on the mouth but it was never more than a short peck on the lips. At first we had tried to be lovers but there just wasn't any spark other than friendship between us. There was one time we tried to seriously kiss each other but it stopped short, it was way too awkward.

I took David's last name because like I said, we pose as husband and wife and I needed a new identity. David is twenty and I am nineteen. 'Our' kids are all three. There is Alison, Chris and Tony. They all have brown hair, green eyes with a little bit of topaz, too. Alison has my features and the boys have their fathers. They all look very different but still alike so you can tell they are triplets. They are also all half vampires. I don't look like the average mother and nineteen year old for that matter. I look like an eighteen year old, gorgeous –literally not to be stuck up, but I was REALLY pretty, even prettier than Rosalie-teenager. David has dark hair and (if you want to tease him…) big ears and nose too. Okay well, only I can tease him about that otherwise he will break your arm –no matter who you are.

David and I have always chosen where we were going to live and then he would leave a week early to find a place for us to stay until we had to move again. We only stay in one area for a year at the most because the kids don't grow as fast as they should. They take twice as long to grow up and when they get to the age of seventeen (mentally and physically) they will stop growing all together. They are also three times smarter than they should be.

As far as my kids are concerned they have no father. David never took that role. Yes, they know he is their dad, the one to be with me and help raise them but never their father. I don't hate Edward or his family and i have never taught them to hate them either but David is not so easily convinced that they are truly some of the best people you can meet. Oh well…he's just stubborn.

We are moving again and David asked if I could find a place for us while he stays and 'bonds' with the kids. I knew he was just going to tell them bad things about the Cullen's but I won't be able to stop him anyway, so I agreed.

I took a flight to Ireland and bought a castle like house in the hills. I had two hours until their plane landed and I was headed to the airport. I was going through the check list David gave me on my way when BAM! I got in a car crash with …

AN: so here's the first chapter. Sorry if it doesn't make sense at some parts but I'm a little tired today and I just thought of this today so I haven't gotten all of the kinks out yet!


	2. Chapter 2

To my wonderful readers,

Hey guys I'm so sorry but I'm afraid I won't be able to update for a full two weeks! I'm on vacation for the first and the second I'm really busy so I will have to continue my stories in two weeks! So sorry for everyone waiting on update I know have to update some of my older ones that I haven't updated in forever. I love you all and please forgive me but it is only two weeks!

**IrishBella14**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay guys, here is chapter two finally! Thanks for all of the reviews I really appreciate them!**

CHAPTER TWO:

_BAM! I got into a car crash with…_

Oh my god it's Alice! My eyes widened but I quickly composed my face, running (even at vampire speed) would not help because she would still see me. She probably already saw it for that matter. I sighed quietly and walked around the two completely damaged cars just as Alice took off her seat belt.

She looked up with widened eyes and a shocked expression. 'Is that BELLA?!??' she thought.

"Yes Alice it is Me." her eyes widened even more and her thoughts turned into unfinished and confused rants.

"uh…um...uh...'' she shook her head "do you need a ride?"she settled for a simple yes or no question for now but I could hear at least 30 more buzzing around her head. I nodded and she whipped out her cell phone to call her family. She was done in a matter of seconds. "Carlisle is going to pick us up because he is on his way home from the hospital and is pretty close."

"oh okay. So Carlisle is still working at the hospital?"

"yeah he usually stays there as long as he can then the other doctors tell him to go home and have to practically kick him out."

"why is he working so hard lately?"

"well no one wants to even be near our house anymore and we all try to get away for as long as we can."

"Why?" she was about to answer but a red Mercedes Benz stopped right in front of us. Carlisle stepped out and nodded at Alice and gave me a small sad smile. We got in his car and rode to his house in silence. We walked in and Esme was standing at the front door. She gave me a huge hug as soon as I hit the threshold. She led me into the family room where everyone but one (I bet you can guess) was sitting on a couch.

There was an awkward silence for about three minutes before it became a relaxed silence –because of jasper no doubt. Emmett had a strange look on his face like he was fighting with someone but he stayed perfectly silent.

"I'll be right back and then we'll start talking okay Bella?" he said with a small fleeting smile. He ran upstairs and a large crash was heard. A fuming Edward came down followed by a happier looking Emmett. When Edward saw me he immediately turned sad and whispered "Bella?" it was so quiet I wouldn't have heard it if I wasn't a vampire. I nodded and looked away. I may not blame Edward but that doesn't mean I don't hold a small grudge against him.

Alice was about to burst with questions and was waiting for the chance to ask them.

"Yes Alice? Know you have questions and you can ask them you know."

"Bella what happened? Who bit you? Where have you been? Why are you here? How did you get changed?"She sighed for she spoke in one breath and really quickly; I barely understood her. "What happened to you?"she said slowly.

"Well I could tell you all that but it would take awhile and I have to get to the airport in less than 10 minutes. It's going to take me a while to run there so I really have to go."

"We could drive you there while you tell us. Unless you don't want to come with us that is" Esme offered.

"I would really appreciate the ride."

"Alright but one question. Why are you going to the airport?"

"I have to pick up my husband and kids."I said without thinking and all of their eyes widened. Oops, I shouldn't have said that.

He-He don't you just love cliffy's? Well they aren't that great but I'm still working on the next part so I'm leaving it there. Tell me f you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! If you didn't see the other memo on my fishy bella story here it is again: sorry I didn't update it had to do with laziness few reviews and writers block. Soo sorry here the next chapter any ways!!!!

Chapter 3

Bella's POV:

HOLY SHIT!!! Why did I tell them that???? I didn't need to hear their thoughts- the looks on their faces were enough to tell they were heartbroken. Edward's was the worst. I thought he was going to go bury himself alive and cry his heart out for the next 5 million years. I wouldn't blame him though I would've done the same. But why did he care he probably had a girlfriend it seemed as though he was happy enough to get rid of me in the forest…what changed?

"umm, which car should we go in? we are going to need about ten seats right?"Esme said quietly.

"well if everyone is going then we'll need twelve" I corrected. Esme looked confused.

"how many kids do you have?"

"Three. They are triplets."I said as quiet as possible. Awkward moment starting…NOW! I hear Alice think about shopping for them already.

"So whose cars are we taking since we can't all fit in one?"Carlisle asked.

They decided on the Mercedes and the Volvo. We walked outside and got in the cars for a VERY awkward car ride. We walked into the airport with me leading the group. I saw David and the kids with the bags already waiting for me. I ran over to them at human pace. I gave David a kiss on the mouth letting our act take over. I hugged my kids and asked how the plane was.

_What took so long Bells? _David thought to me.

"I got in an accident." I replied simply and fast so the kids didn't hear.

"are you okay?"

"yeah I'm okay but guess who the other person was." he looked confused.

"Alice Cullen."I said with a small, fake smile. I knew he would be pissed. His face turned dark. I noticed the Cullens had been following me and had seen me kiss and talk to David. I turned to them with Alison sitting on my hip.

"would you guys want to stay a while at our house?"

"We would loved to catch up if you and your family don't mind."Esme said politely.

"it's no problem" we drove back to our house and David and I quickly put the kids down for a nap. They probably wouldn't want to be around when hearing this.

I told everyone to sit in our family room and it ended up with Carlisle and Esme in a chair, Emmett and Rose in the love seat, Jasper and Alice, Edward and David on the couch. I sat in David's lap because that's where he pulled me. I guess he is trying to be overprotective of me in front of the Cullens and kill Edward with jealousy. We made small talk and asked how the Cullens were, how life was going. They didn't say anything about why no one wanted to be home anymore but I let it go. Finally, the dreaded question was asked and a long and painful story was ready to be told by me.

"So what happened after we…ya know" Emmett said solemnly. That's not a voice I hear from him often.

"Well after you left I …befriended David a few months later and he said he would change me after I gave birth to the triplets and I taught him about your way of life, which he took to immediately. Then when he changed me he was ready to take care of the kids for long periods of time but I'm resistant towards blood so we didn't have to separate the kids and me. Ever since then he has posed as their dad and it only seemed right that we were married because we live together and had kids together." Yes I purposely mislead them into thinking the kids were David's and that we were actually married but I wasn't ready to let them know the truth.

After a while they left and I had by then made a promise to go shopping with Alice and Rose in a week. I needed some space so I went to take a shower and read in bed. David just hopped right into bed with his book and fell asleep **(they can both sleep in this IDK why though. They just can.they only need a few hours too)** I fell asleep not long after midnight.


	5. Chapter 5

(dodging knives)… okay guys im super sorry about never updating but ive been getting really bad grades so ive hads to ppull those up before I wrote more. Im going to finish some of my earlier stories first so here is the order im gunna finish them in:

A lot has changed

Bella goes to Hogwarts

Fishy Bella

Accused of something your not

Not your average human girl

And I think im gunna let someone take over Discovery of the Cullen secret because I know sort of where I want it to go but not how to finish it. So if anyone wants to take it pm me and I'll decide if I want to give it up


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay guys I said I was starting this one first so here is the next chapter

Disclaimer: I own only David and the kids and NOTHING ELSE!!

Chapter four:

The next couple of days flew by with little interference from the Cullens. I knew when Alice and rose took me shopping today, I was going to be drowned in questions. i made the kids some breakfast and got ready. I dressed in a pair of fitted jeans, blue flip flops, and a dark blue off the shoulder top.

I said goodbye to David and the kids and grabbed my black purse as soon as Rose and Alice showed up. We made small talk on the way to the mall. It was slightly unnerving being with them after all these years. I wonder what they would buy for me since they usually only shop for what Edward likes on me.

"We're here!"Alice exclaimed.

We all piled out of the car and walked in the mall. Guys constantly stared at us as we made our way over to the nearest store.

"So Bella, how did you meet David?"Rose asked trying to be casual.

"He was in the forest around my house a few weeks after you all left. I was on a walk …

_Flashback:_

_I was on the trail walking aimlessly trying to get rid of the memory of my nightmare. Someone jumped out of the bushes and started growling at me. I looked at it and saw a handsome man with dark red eyes. Vampire. _

"_Hello. You're thirsty aren't you? Go ahead and attack, it's okay." I said in a sad voice. I looked down because my tears were blurring my vision. I waited for him to attack but instead I felt a hand under my chin. He pulled my face so he could see my eyes. He wiped away my tears._

"_Why would you let me kill you? How do you know what I am?" he asked in a caring voice. "Please don't cry." I didn't know I was pregnant so I said; _

"_I have nothing to live for anymore. I used to love one of your kind- a vegetarian- but he left me and I've got nothing left." I started crying again._

"_you have a whole life ahead of you and children on the way. How is that nothing to live for?" he must've forgotten his thirst because he was sitting so close to me and stroking my hair comfortingly. _

"_well if you're here to hunt which by your eyes I know is why you are- then I don't have a full life and what kids are you talking about? I don't have kids." I asked confusedly._

"_our hearing I can hear their heart beats. There is three; triplets." _

"_no! no there is no way. I never had sex with anyone but-" my eyes widened in fear. They were Edward's maybe that's why he left. Alice saw them and he didn't want them or me anymore._

_End of Flashback_

I didn't tell alice and rose about the kids being Edward's. I said that david and I became friend and he gave me one wish before he would turn me. And the kids were his.

"aww. He must have really liked you to stop hunting you that fast and be able to have sex with you."Alice said.

" so what is david's favorite color on you?"

"umm…purple. Why?" I answered unsurely.

"because we are going to have to know what color to buy of your new underwear and dresses in. we decided that we were going to surprise jasper and Emmett tonight so David should get a surprise too. No?"

"yeah; this should be a big surprise for him. He won't know what has gotten into me" thank god he will never actually see these clothes knowing them I would probably be redder than a ripe apple if he saw me with them. After a few hours the boys –Jasper, Emmett and Edward showed up. the boys greeted their wives with a kiss and Edward and I stood there awkwardly. They conviently made it there when there was only one store left to go to. Victoria Secret…


	7. good bye

Ok so I am finally getting around to this. I keep getting everyone's reviews and favorite alerts but I regret to tell you, I am deleting my account. I wrote these stories almost five years ago and have long since looked at them. I no longer know where I intended to go with these stories and if you want the idea for your own story, go for it.

I can't bring myself to care about this old writing because it is so old and dead. Reading my notes and intentions for these stories I cannot tell what I wanted to do with them. I would officially give the stories over to someone to continue but I really have nothing to give in regards for what I was going to do with the stories so if you want to use what I have already posted, it's fine.

Thank you for the awesome reviews and for reading my pieces and good luck with your own writings!


End file.
